


Sound of silence

by firehawkbitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch





	Sound of silence

— Здравствуй, тьма, друг старый мой. — говорит Джек в пустоту, стоя над надгробием бывшего боевого товарища. — Пришел я вновь поговорить.

Он знает, что ему никто и никогда больше не ответит на его слова, никто не возмутится в ответ на его мягкость и отношение к людям. Взрыв в Швейцарии унес жизни многих сотрудников организации «Overwatch», но Моррисон тогда смог спастись. Рядом с могильным камнем Рейеса — его собственный, как вечная память храброму солдату и невероятному командиру.

Слезы от горькой утраты сами возникают на глазах. Джек пытается остановить их, стиснув зубы от душевной боли. Он часто приходит на кладбище, когда ему становится одиноко, чтобы навестить друга и рассказать ему обо всем. Голос Тишины всегда становится ему ответом на все его нелегкие попытки заговорить с тем, кого больше нет рядом.

Вигилант берет себя в руки и начинает свой рассказ о том, как помог маленькой девочке в Дорадо и вернул ей кошелек, украденный «Los Muertos». Мелочь — но восторг в детских глазах ему не забыть никогда. В этом мире еще есть надежда на спасение отчаявшихся душ.

Солдат поднимает воротник куртки, прикрыв лицо от промозглого ветра, подувшего ему прямо в лицо, прячась от стихии. Капли дождя начинают бить по его плечам и спине, отстукиваясь от жесткой кожи верхней одежды и моментально скатываясь по изгибам материала вниз. Вдалеке мелькает вспышка молнии, за которой обязательно последуют невероятные раскаты грома, как вечные спутники друг друга.

Так было и у них с Рейесом. «Overwatch» принадлежал Джеку, а Габриэль, словно его тень, руководил «Blackwatch». Такие разные, такие непохожие. Но вместе. Боевые товарищи, любившие друг друга сильнее жизни.

Звук Тишины вновь нарушается очередным громовым всплеском в небе, звонко отражаясь эхом вдали; он давит на барабанные перепонки и окончательно теряется среди отстукивающего по могильным камням проливного дождя, моментально окрашивающего светло-серый камень своими слезами в темный, мрачный и грязный цвет.

Джек позволяет себе миг слабости и вскидывает голову назад, позволяя каплям падать на лицо и смывать с него все те тяжелые эмоции, что он испытывал. Маска ему сегодня не нужна; Моррисон чувствует сентиментальность, и, пожалуй, в этот раз мужчина не будет прерывать этот момент небольшой слабости.

Дождь наполняет кладбище прохладной свежестью и земляным запахом. Погода отлично передает внутреннее состояние штурмовика и изливается слезами вместо него. Так намного лучше. Он слишком много плакал после взрыва базы. Но довольно. Жизнь продолжается, пусть и не с тем, с кем хотелось бы.

Моррисон вскоре снова вернется на могилу поговорить со старым другом. А пока что ему нужно идти: вигиланта ждут дела и очередное задание с последующей оплатой по договоренности. Он покидает надгробие под симфонию природы — торжественные барабаны грома и дождя, провожающие его, возможно, в свой последний путь.

Но он ни за что не расстанется с жизнью; будет существовать несмотря ни на что, назло всем своим врагам. Они с Рейесом встретятся еще очень нескоро. До этого ему стоит выполнить еще множество опасных и смертоносных миссий.

Джек уходит, а через какое-то время на его месте перед могилой появляется другая фигура: мужчина в ковбойской шляпе, красной промокшей накидке и с потухшей от капель дождя сигаретой в зубах. Не только Моррисон приходит почтить память тех, кого больше нет в этом мире. И не только ему отвечает сама Тишина.


End file.
